


The Governor and the Deputy

by reader31



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Joan Ferguson - Freeform, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson, My First Fanfic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Freak - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wentworth - Freeform, vera bennette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader31/pseuds/reader31
Summary: The  beginning of a friendship and the relationship of our beloved Freakytits! This story will not follow the usual Wentworth story line and is mainly based on Joan Ferguson and Vera Bennett.





	1. How about a little debrief?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hello everyone! This is my very first time writing any form of fanfic! So please be kind! lol. I do hope you enjoy this little attempt and be sure to comment at the very end and let me know if you liked it or not and if I should continue....This is basically just Freakytits fanfic because lets be honest you can never have enough! I will try and keep updating as soon as I can!

 

 

 

It was lunch hour in this extremely noisy prison, all the inmates were laughing playing and enjoying their lunch break while being equally annoying and noisier than necessary which was not helping with the headache Vera was currently trying to suppress.

 

Vera was in the cubical overlooking the dining room looking at the inmates as she started to slowly bend down on the desk and put the right palm of the hand ever so gently on her dainty forehead and started taking deep breaths. She had not had much sleep that night and was wondering how much coffee intake a human can have before going into cardiac arrest. Vera was beginning to realize that this job might be a bit too much for her petite body and she was afraid she couldn’t take much pressure on especially after her mother was moved back home from the hospital. She couldn’t imagine the last time she was in a fully relaxed state, she couldn’t remember the last time she had someone who took care of her instead of it always being the other way around…and each day that went by in this god forsaken place she lost hope that she would ever find someone who understood her and her mind and her needs and gave her the things that she oh so truly deserved.

 

Joan walked into the dining area as she often did because she absolutely loved the reaction of the prisoners while she was around, some would duck, some would try their best not to make eye contact with the tall intimidating woman and some would straight just get terrified. She liked to be in control more than anything, she is the kind of woman who wants to be on top, weather its at her home, fencing (her hobby) or work. She has to have every detail of every corner of her beloved Wentworth Correctional Centre and know exactly what occurrences; events have happened or are happening. It had only been a week since she started her new job as Governor Ferguson and she basically knows every nook and corner of this place. More than that she has even gotten to know her staff very well. That was her first goal as she walked though those large gates, to know who her staff is, who she will be working with, what kind of people she will be dealing with, what makes them tick, their insecurities, their weaknesses, their strengths so that later on she can bend them, mold them and make them loyal to her and her only.(And of course manipulate them when or if the time ever comes.) She had a decent amount of information on almost all of her staff except one.

 

One who was named Ms.Vera Bennett, her deputy. All Joan found out from her observation was that Vera was the quite kind who didn’t exactly have a lot of friends and didn’t want to mingle with the rest of the staff either, who mainly just liked to keep to herself except of course whenever Joan asked her to do a task, in which case she would scurry of and do whatever the Governor had asked of her as fast as she could. She also recognized the enthusiasm this brunette held in her when Joan mentioned to her that she would to mentor her couple of days ago which meant that she was ambitious. This interested Joan quite a lot. During the week The Governor and the deputy would just nod while greeting each other or speak about work, nothing more... This was not enough for Joan, she still knew very little about Vera which bugged her more than she'd care to admit.

 

She stood at the dining room entrance observing the inmates, making sure no one was misbehaving in any way when suddenly she catches a glimpse of her deputy who seemed to be holding her head on the palm of her hand and was gently bent over the desk. Joan who was now observing her little deputy saw how her skirt was hitched up a bit more normal than usual due to her position and she couldn’t help but glide her dark hooded eyes up and down the petite body and stare at Vera’s fine curves and her toned frame.

 

Joan walked in opening the door to the cubical and saw Vera immediately shift and straighten her back as she looked over to who had walked in.

 

Vera cleared her throat, nodded her head and greeted the Joan in an authoritative yet small voice “Governor.”

 

Joan responded with a slight smile (which was a very rare occasion) “Miss Bennett.” She found herself looking over to the delicate creature beside her in an almost sympathetic way…she realized that Vera is quite stressed, but of course doesn’t want to show it in front of the governor, which both intrigued and annoyed Joan as Vera was still a bit of a mystery to her, a mystery she really wanted to unravel soon.

 

_Is she unwell?_

_Does she have a headache?_

_Why does she look so tired?_

_Is it her mother?_

_What are thinking Vera? Tell me what’s going on in your mind Vera?_

 

“Rough night with your mother Miss Bennett?” Joan spoke in a soft yet demanding tone.  Vera quickly looked over to her right side and tilted her head up (which was quite necessary due to their height difference)  to meet the Governors eyes before speaking…

 

“Uh no, I, just, ummm, have bit of headache…” She replied in a almost a whisper, blinked her eyes softy  and quickly looked back towards the inmates because she couldn’t keep eye contact with Joan for too long as she is extremely intimated by her presence and they were standing a bit closer than normal due to the space in the small room.

 

"Ah," Joan continued, "I am afraid to say I am quite familiar with those, especially in our line of work."Joan noticed Vera was looking down and nodding in agreement as to what the Governor was saying. "Have you taken anything for the headache?" Joan asked still being the authoritative Governor that she was, she soon realized while she was speaking Vera's hair had come a bit undone while she was bent over and a loose strand had followed to the right side of her face. Joan took advantage of this moment and gently took her hand and tucked the hair softly behind Vera's ear, lingering her hand longer than it was necessary and smirked just to get a reaction out of her deputy. Vera's eyes went from confused to wide within seconds. She held her breathe for few seconds after Joan had put her hand back down, her collar seemed way too tight at the moment. Vera quickly glanced away and started to observe the prisoners looking as though something very interesting was going on.

 

Joan of course being the “observation queen” noticed that Vera was intimated by her and made her very nervous, a sensation she quite enjoyed.

 

“How about a little debrief after work Vera?” She took this opportunity as quickly as she could.

 

Vera shot back up in disbelief, her eyes now a little wider than normal “Uh, I..uhh a debrief Governor?”

 

“Yes you know a bit of a debrief to unwind, its been a long day for the both of us, it'll be good to catch up on events and of course there is a perfectly full stocked bar in the office, can’t let that go to waste now can we? Let’s say about Six o’clock?” Joan had now backed off as if in a bit of a hurry and touched the door handle giving a sign that she was leaving and was just waiting for Vera’s response who was still looking at her in disbelief and slight confusion.

 

“Oh, I, uh, I, umm, the nurse finishes as Six…” was all Vera could mange out of her mouth…Joan smirked a little as she began “Oh then tell her stay a bit longer, I’m sure she will appreciate the overtime”

 

“Uhh, I…” Before Vera could come up with any excuse Joan nodded and headed out the door. Meaning that she was now trapped and had to have drinks with her boss.

 

_Oh God what just happened? A debrief?_

_What am I going to talk to her about?_

_Why do I get so nervous whenever she speaks to me?_

_Why did she tuck my hair back?_

_Was she..? was she flirting with me? No it can't be! That's ridiculous!_

 

Vera mind wandered about a hundred different directions before she finally admitted that it was ok, it was going to be ok. She will be fine, it’s just drinks with the boss, and honestly speaking she could use a drink right now, between her mother and this job she needed all the help she could get. Also she hated going home to her nagging mother so she was glad that by the time she gets home her mother’s pills would have kicked in and she probably would be asleep.

 

Vera couldn’t understand why she was so nervous, perhaps it’s because no other governor before has ever paid that much attention to Vera and she’s just a bit overwhelmed or perhaps it’s something completely different,something that Vera doesn't want to think about or even go in that direction, something which Vera can’t figure out. One thing she does know is that every time Joan gets a bit too close to her or speaks to her in a kind or a soft manner rather than the demanding Governor way, she just would get too tense.

 

Throughout the rest of the shift Vera couldn’t get Joan out of her mind and what she was going to talk to her about. She kept repeating in her mind that it’s ok, its going to be ok. She had even made a list of thighs she thought the Governor might want to talk about. Truth be told, Vera was simply a bit insecure that Joan might find her boring like everyone else did. "It’s the story of her life” is how her mother puts it. Her mother, Rita Bennett the sole reason for Vera's low self esteem.

 

It was the end of the shift and Vera was now standing outside the Governor’s office staring at the door, trying to build up the courage to knock but her hand would not cooperate.Thinking about what lies ahead, thinking that maybe shes just reading a bit too much into things, that its all in head.

 

“Ok, you can do this” She gently whispered to herself straightened her back and knocked three times before she heard a voice from the other side of the door saying “Come in.”


	2. The Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The briefing...Is it all in Vera's head? Is she reading too much into Joan or is The Governor actually flirting with the deputy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to slowly and gradually built this up with a lot of sexual tension, so bear with me as they won't be jumping into bed anytime soon. Thanks for reading and as always, comments are always welcome.

 

 

Vera opens the door to find the rather large intimidating woman on her desk in all her glory, sorting out files and organizing them in place and ignoring the fact that Vera had entered (or so she just made it seem). She noticed the lightning in the office was dimmer than usual, more relaxed, more settle. Vera stood at the entrance of the door, confused and extremely anxious as to what exactly she should do next.  Her mind wanted her to speak, to say something, anything, but her mouth would not cooperate. She just stood there awkwardly.

 

Joan pretended she was filing some important papers when in reality she could just feel how nervous and intimidated her little deputy was and wanted to enjoy and savor this awkward moment a bit more so she purposely ignored her for a little while longer while trying to suppress a smirk so her deputy wouldn’t notice.

 

“Do come in dear, I don’t bite” Joan looked up as she tucked away the files and looked directly into Vera’s baby blue eyes with a slight raised brow.

 

Vera swore that this was the moment she would faint! Those dark brown hooded eyelids seemed like they were staring right into her soul like a lion looking at a mouse waiting for the kill.

 

_Dear? Did she just call me dear?_

_I don’t bite? What is that all about? Oh God! Again I’m thinking way too much into this, she is just being nice…_

_Stay calm Vera and breathe._

Vera was relieved that the awkward tension had been resolved and let out a small but noticeable exhale and started walking towards the seat opposite from the Governors table.

 

“Why don’t we sit over on the couch Vera?” Joan stopped her and said it in a manner of a question but honestly she wasn’t even waiting for the answer, it was more of a declaration. She started to move around the table where Vera was standing, slightly startled looking at Joan in a horrified manner with her mouth slightly ajar.

 

“I…I...I’m sorry?” was all Vera could conjure as the older woman was right next to her gesturing her right hand towards the sofa.

 

“Well as delighted I am to sit on that chair all day long, I must admit, the comfort level was not really high on priority list when they were making it.” Joan spoke in a jokingly manner, again something that Vera was quite surprised by…

 

”Sit on the couch; I’ll go grab us a drink...Is vodka and soda OK?”She continued while walking towards the small area that had a small stocked bar she was talking about earlier. One of the many perks of being Governor. Vera looked the couch for a bit longer and built up her courage walking towards the couch and sat down while answering the question with a simple “Uh…yes sure, Governor.”

 

Joan’s back was now turned and was busy making drinks for the two of them. Vera relaxed a bit more knowing that those dark eyes were now turned away from her and were no longer able to see Vera. Even though her mind was buzzing with thousands of questions, she couldn’t help but observe Joan while she was turned, she noticed how Joan looked in that uniform she saw that tall straight back, those strong shapely arms and how her full hips filled those uniform pants, a view Vera was enjoying more than she should.

 

_Am I checking her out?_

_Omg I am! What are you doing Vera?_

_Stop it! You’ll make this even more awkward!_

 

Just then, Joan turned around swiftly with drinks in each hand. Vera’s eyes shot straight up to meet Joan’s and quietly gasped, realizing that Joan may have seen where Vera’s eyes were before…and now nervously,not knowing if Joan caught her or not, just stared at the two glasses that were coming in her direction.

 

Joan noticed this of course and smirked a little at her deputy while sitting down on the couch and handing Vera her drink. She made sure her hand touched Vera’s while the exchange of glass was made.

 

_Maybe this little Deputy is not as innocent as she seems.._

_You know what they say after all, its always the quite ones…_

 

Vera immediately took a sip; she knew the only way she could get though this evening is with a bit of liquid courage. The drink was strong, really strong especially for Vera who was a bit light weight, considering her height and her petite body. She just hoped she wouldn’t pass out in front of the new Governor, now that would be truly embarrassing. Her eyebrows furrowed a little after she forced herself to down the sip and looked up at Joan who was watching her this entire time, studying her moves, looking at her deputy with great interest and some may even say a bit of hunger.

 

“I hope it’s not too strong for you” Joan of course knew the answer to this but wanted to hear what her deputy might say…

 

“Uh…I…it is a bit stronger than I am used to but…uh… it’s alright” Vera said in a calm manner trying not to sound like a wuss in front of her new boss. Joan immediately heard this answer and was impressed with Vera trying to look tough.

 

Joan had bought the bottles as well and placed them on the table in front of them for future refills which Vera would definitely need in order to keep the conversation going. They began talking about work, weather and the usual things, Joan obviously giving out well formed perfect answers where as Vera constantly stuttering and struggling to find the words but slowly relaxing all thanks to the alcohol. They even talked about the fact that Vera was involved with Mr. Fletcher for a while; Vera hesitated during this topic but kept some of the horrendous details to herself. She informed the Governor that they are just friends now and that it's all professional, nothing more. And that is that.

 

“So Vera tell me, how long have you worked here?” Joan asked as she casually unbuttoned her jacket and loosened her tie. Vera on the other hand who had now taken two quite large sips was busy studying Joan’s hands fumbling with the buttons of her tight jacket and she found herself staring at those long elegant fingers.

 

She looked down immediately realizing than Joan was waiting for her to answer and was well aware that the small woman was now admiring her chest.

 

“I erm…have been here since 6 years….I…uhh…knew I wanted to do something in this particular field and Wentworth had a really good training program for first timers, so I thought I would maybe go in and...it went well so…I’ve been here ever since…” Vera finished, surprised that she held eye contact and her answer was quite alright with fewer stutters than usual…this only meant that the alcohol was doing its job right and Vera was now even more content…

 

“Ah, I see, well good for you and you know I quite admire that about you Vera…” Joan now speaking in a very hushed almost whisper tone…”it’s very difficult to find people who are not only committed to their job but are also truly hardworking” she finished and patted her hand on Vera’s thigh which was just a few feet away from her reach.

 

Vera instantly flinched a little at the unexpected physical contact and looked up and managed a small smile in return, looked back at her glass and downed the rest of her drink nervously.

 

_Why did I flinch?_

_Why is my body reacting this way?_

_Ok maybe downing that drink all in once was not a good idea because now I’m getting light headed.._

_Oh god please don’t say anything stupid…_

 

“So…uhh…what about you? I mean, what made you come here…I heard you had a few offers from some of the best prison centers…why choose Wentworth?” Vera asked noticing the alcohol boosting up her confidence slowly.

 

Joan could sense Vera was finally loosening up and she couldn’t help but get a bit excited. Joan now shifted her body on the couch towards Vera, facing her, casually threw her arm onto the top of the couch and sipped her drink before replying “Well there were quite a few things about Wentworth that interested me. It used to be at the top of the game but since last year’s events it has been a downfall and I took it on as a bit of a challenge to see if I could return it to its rightful throne.”

 

Joan stopped and looked Vera eye to eye realizing she seemed more relaxed and was nodding and listening carefully to what the older woman was saying. She continued more on how the previous Governor could have done things and blaming the board for the mistakes that they had done, explaining to Vera how they should have handled the situation, when she paused. Noticing the brunette’s body language had become more carefree, her loosened tie, her unbuttoned shirt and how a few strands of her hair had fallen framing her face. Joan couldn’t help but admire her beauty, her soft facial features and not to mention those doe shaped blue eyes.

 

“And of course there’s the fact that it’s closer to where I live and more manageable hours. But that’s not all though, you see I was also interested in the staff especially when I got to meet them in person and see what they have to offer and I must say they really have kept up with their good work ethic and reputation, especially a certain Deputy…” Joan trailed off speaking in a rather huskier tone looking to see Vera’s reaction. Vera knew this look Joan was giving her, she knew in this moment this was not all in her head, she knew than Governor Joan Ferguson was, in fact, flirting with Vera.

 

Vera nodded, looking down at her glass and stayed there for a few moments and again with the help of the liquid courage, looked back up and spoke gently “Well I…do hope I haven’t disappointed you so far Governor.” It came of more sultry than Vera had intented.

 

Joan’s lips curved on one side hearing her response and the tone of her voice which Joan was finding a bit arousing to her surprise…

 

_So the little Deputy is in fact catching on_

 

 “Oh, no dear, not at all, you haven’t disappointed me at all…and please when we are outside of work hours, call me Joan.”She finished her response by patting her hand on Vera’s thigh once more and slowly caressed it and letting it linger there for a little while, as if giving a form of approval.

 

Vera’s eyes went bit wider as she was staring down at Joan’s hand. She felt a shiver go though her spine. She felt uncomfortable as she could feel dark eyes pouring into her but also excited at the same time. Vera could not figure out what she was feeling at the moment but what she did know was that she liked the feeling of Joan’s hand, she liked Joan touching her, but what does it all mean? Is she gay? Is she attracted to Joan? Why has a slight touch of a hand made her feel this out of breathe and aroused?

 

The Deputy bucked her hips back softly involuntarily; it was like a reaction her body had conjured up due to the electricity coming off of Joan’s hand.

 

“Tell me Vera what do you like to do outside of work?” Joan now retrieved her hand and could feel Vera exhale once more due to relief.

 

“I..uh..I…don’t really have that much going on at..at...the moment, I..I mean between work and taking care of mum it’s been a bit hectic right now…”Vera replied trying to keep her breathe steady after that wave of arousal that had just passed her and trying to hide the fact that this was always a bit of an upsetting topic to her as she didn’t really have much of a social life.

 

_You poor thing._

_Let me take care of you._

 

“Vera I must admit no one else can balance this job and what you’re doing for your mother quite as well as you, but  I must give you some advice as well…you must also find time for yourself…”Joan announced and then continued “I mean you must not forget that your mind and body need attention too dear.” Joan finished speaking in a whisper.

 

Vera watched Joan for a moment  taking in what she had just said and broke eye contact once more and slightly nodded whilst looking down…She realized she needed some air, she needed to leave this office, she needed to escape those dark hooded eyes. She glanced at the clock trying to find an excuse and quickly realized that it was rather late and that she must go home to her mum and the poor nurse who was stuck there with her.

 

She put down her almost empty glass down at the table in front of them and started to get up before speaking “I…umm…I should probably go, it’s getting late and..and... the nurse's overtime is almost up.” She swallowed audibly before continuing “Umm...but..but…Thank you for the drink.”

 

“Well it has been my _pleasure_ Vera" Joan spoke, sneaking in an innuendo and stood up next to Vera. Her height now towering over this small brunette. Vera had slowly backed off collecting her things and gave a small smile to the Governor who was studying her every single move. They walked over to the door and Joan’s hands met the young woman’s in a strong firm grip and just as Vera was about to pull her hand away Joan squeezed it gently and pulled her closer and bent down further more until her lips were near Vera’s ear.

 

On Vera’s right side was the closed door and near her left ear was the older woman’s face. She was stuck in an awkward position and she realized she couldn’t move away from Joan, which sent a shiver down her spine. Joan was so close to her Deputy that she could smell her jasmine perfume and clearly see the younger woman’s neck which was now tight with anticipation and the close contact.

 

“I do hope you remember to take my advice Vera.” Joan let go of her hand, stepped back and watched Vera slowly walk backwards still maintaining eye contact and quickly turned around and scurried out of the room as if she was on fire. Which now that Vera thinks about it, she was in fact on fire.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera indulges in some late night activities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your lovely comments on the previous chapters, I know its been a while since I have updated the story but I am in college and just have been really busy, hope you understand and thanks a ton again for reading.  
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> P.S- Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I haven't had any experience in writing that was actually worth publishing :P

Vera lay flat on her bed. It was midnight, her room was dark...the only source of light was the street light shining though the closed curtain by the window. She found herself wide awake staring at the ceiling above with only one thing on her mind. Joan Ferguson. She realized that her heart had not stopped pounding ever since she got back from the office.

 

 

_I do hope you remember to take my advice Vera._

_What did she mean by that?_

_Why do I get so turned on when she speaks my name?_

_Why? Why was Joan Ferguson flirting with me?_

_What could she possibly see in someone like me?_

_And why does it feel so good._

 

 

Little did vera know that she was exactly the type of woman Joan Ferguson couldn't resist. Her petite figure, her large doe eyes, her soft pink lips, how she speaks quickly and to the point while coordinating with her shapely arms trying to get her point across, how she always contemplates between looking at the floor and into Joans eyes as she is terrified that she might faint if she stares at those dark hooded eyes for too long, how she gets nervous and flustered every time Joan stares at her longer than necessary (which of course she does on purpose). And most importantly how completely oblivious Vera was to how beautiful and attractive she actually is. She was the epitome of innocence, and Joan Ferguson loved to play with innocence

 

 

There were about a dozen questions running through Vera's head and all of them were about her boss. She couldn't stop thinking about this woman, her dark brown eyes, her perfectly shaped thin lips, her large toned body in that dark form fitting uniform and those hips, how she got caught staring at them and how the Governor looked at her with a slight raised eye brow and a curve on her lips. Just thinking about that moment made Vera nervous even though she was in her own home. She can't remember the last time she was this turned on by anything or anyone. 

 

 

She had had a few boyfriends in the past but nothing could possibly compare to how she was feeling at this very moment. She couldn't figure out the last time someone paid this much attention to her in a romantic way...there was Mr. Fletcher but that was very brief and in the end all hell broke loose and after that Vera was completely alright with being alone for rest of her life. That is until this woman. This beautiful seductive woman who in a matter of seconds have managed to make Vera feel confident, bold, sexy and even....beautiful. 

 

 

Vera was wearing a light blue silk nightgown with spaghetti straps...Her body felt cold as the weather in Victoria, Australia was slowly changing. She could feel Goosebumps on her skin and the intensity of her petite frame. 

 

 

A small smile appeared on Vera lips while she was thinking about the events that had occurred a few hours ago. She felt like a school girl who had a crush on her teacher. Vera thought about doing something she hadn’t done for a long time…She looked around the dark room, feeling a tension forming all throughout her body, constantly seeing flashes of the dark haired beauty in the back of her mind when she figured...she desperately needed a release. 

 

 

Vera caressed her neck softly, same place Joan stood a few moments ago. Her hand moved down gently stroking her soft skin to her right breast, she felt her nipples harden instantly. Vera let out a small moan whilst taking her left hand near her thighs and between her legs. Vera was teasing herself slowly building up to her much needed release.

 

 

Vera bit her bottom lip as she was so close…her legs were wide open, chest high, back arched and head rolled back into her pillow. Images of Joan flashed on the back of her eyelids; she could almost feel Joan’s intimidating presence, her husky voice calling her name…Vera now thrusts her fingers vigorously, no longer wanting to stop, craving release, her hand covered in her own wetness.

 

 

Her mouth opened wide, she moaned loudly “Joan”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera have some morning tea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late update...been busy with uni ...here's a little chapter it's not the greatest but something is better than nothing.

 

 

The staff room was dead silent. It was still early in the morning and many of the officers had not arrived yet and most of the time Vera was always early anyways to get away from her mother. Vera stood in front of the counter waiting for the kettle to boil for her tea. She was half there and half daydreaming about what occurred last night. How just the thought of someone could bring her to pure ecstasy in just a few seconds. She was completely and utterly hung up on the thought of Governor Joan Ferguson.

 

The kettle came to stop, it made a ticking sound. Vera lifted the kettle and started to pour the water into her cup when she felt a presence near her. It was her.

 

"Good morning Vera."

 

The voice came from somewhere close to the nape of Vera's neck. The hair on the back of her stood up, she got goosebumps all over her within a matter of seconds.

 

'Good morning Governor'

 

She managed to speak in a soft voice along with a weak smile which was reciprocated by the tall woman. Vera had rarely seen a smile of her face that wasn't fake. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, Joan gawking her eyes at the petite woman and Vera quickly breaking eye contact and looked down at her cup. Joan did not back away from Vera at all even though she could see her deputy was slightly uncomfortable but that's what excited her even more.

 

'You look relaxed today Ms. Bennett, I'm assuming you took my advice after all..?'

 

Joan spoke in an oddly suggestive tone, as if she already knew what had occurred the night before in her little deputy's bedroom.

 

Vera's hand shook at this suggestion, always thinking too much into a conversation, losing balance of the kettle which shook a little, as she was still holding but managed not pour it all over herself. She quickly placed the kettle back on its spot whilst trying to figure out an answer to the question, eyes moving rapidly in nervousness.

 

' _Wait does she know?_

_'She couldn't know! How could she?_

_'Stay calm, you have nothing to feel guilty of'_

 

'I...uh...yes...I-I  just managed to sleep in a little this morning.'

 

It was lame answer both Vera and Joan knew it, but her brain stops working whenever those dark eyes look at her, Joan Ferguson is one very powerful and intimidating woman after all.

 

'Tea?'

 

Vera quickly asked trying to break the tension and trying to divert those dark intense eyes that were studying her every move. Joan gives a smirk fully knowing what she was trying to do.

 

'Sure'

 

Joan spoke but still didn't move back. Vera nodded and realized that this meant that she would now have to make tea while the brunette watched her. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, she took a cup and poured the hot water in it as fast as she could without spilling it. The tea bag was closer to where Joan stood on to Vera's left, she knew if she reached for it herself she would bump into Joan.

 

'Uhh..could you...?'

 

Vera spoke, half confused, longingly gazing at the tea bag and pointing at it. Joan was well aware of what she was asking but wanted this moment to last for a while longer, there was nothing more satisfying than knowing that Joan has full control over this young woman and how nervous she can make her deputy. She arched one of her perfect razor sharp brows asking what it is that Vera wanted.

 

Her deputy blinked twice as fast and spoke,

 

'The tea bag, could you pass them'

 

Joan mouthed an 'Oh' as if to just realize what Vera was asking for while internally laughing. She reached behind her to hand them to her deputy making sure that their hands touched. There was a spark of electricity as soon as she touched her dainty fingers. Joan noticed Vera's neck was tensed at this action and she was thoroughly enjoying the view.

 

'T-thank you.'

 

She put the tea bag in, moving it around the hot water to get her desired colour and left it of to the side to sit. Joan watched amused at her deputy's concentration. Vera held the cup up to offer to Joan, smiling kindly. Once again Joan's hands touched the back of Vera's. Joan noticed they were cold, colder than usual. The tall woman smiled back finally breaking eye contact and looking down at her cup for a minute, studying it, then raising her eyes to meet the blue hues of Vera's once again.

 

'Thank you Vera' Joan stated in her morning husky voice which sent shivers down Vera's back.

 

Joan finally took a step back and there was more room for Vera once more, she relaxed a bit and took a few steps back slowly not wanting to draw too much attention to herself as Joan was looking at her tea. Vera realized she hadn't taken a sip yet, she was just looking at it as if something was wrong, then glancing at Vera smirking in an unusually seductive way.

 

Vera's breath hitched once again

 

' _Why does she always gives me these looks'_

_'Why am I getting so nervous'_

_'Pull yourself together woman'_

_'She hasn't taken a sip, why not? My tea seems to taste just fine..._.'

 

"Uhh...Something wrong Governor?"

 

'Not at all, just admiring...'

 

Vera's eyes widened at the comment.

 

'.....the tea' Joan continued after a pause.

 

Vera realized what she meant and she also realized why she took her time to finish the sentence.

 

'Damn, Vera calm down'

 

Joan smiled mischievously, fully knowing what was going on in her little deputy's head. In the few weeks they had known each other, Joan could basically read Vera's mind. Vera was always so free with her expressions and her thoughts, in a way Joan quite admired that, how she wasn't afraid to let her face show exactly what she was feeling in that moment. Joan also loved how responsive she was to her casual flirting, at least that way she knew that Joan had some sort of affect on the younger woman. She very much liked where this was heading.

 

Joan still hadn't tasted the tea and was just staring at Vera in in a slight sensual way. Vera now, had downed her tea and quickly turned around and walked towards the sink to empty her mug.

 

' _For gods sake what is wrong with you'_

_'How am i suppose to react to all this?!'_

_'I most certainly am NOT going to flirt back'_

 

All of a sudden Vera saw two long arms coming from either side of her petite frame and towards the sink. She felt trapped and immediately turned her head behind her to see Joan leaning over Vera and placing her cup into the sink, smirking. Vera tensed at the closeness of their bodies, looking back at the cup and back at Joan, confused as to why she hadn't finished her tea that she watched her make the entire time.

 

'I'm more of a coffee person Ms. Bennett.'

 

Joan whispered in Vera's right ear, still holding her position trapping the little woman in between the sink and herself. She saw Vera's chest rise up and down again trying to compose herself. Joan loved how even a small act could make her feel so much excitement.

 

Vera realized it was never even about the tea, she just wanted to look at her. It gave a soft fuzzy feeling but also intimated her. Vera was confused, very much confused.

 

'Lets get started with work Ms. Bennett, I believe you have rounds first.'

 

Joan changed her tone suddenly and spoke in her usual 'Governors/boss' voice and stepped back, turned around and started to walk out the staff room as if nothing had just happened.

 

'Y-y-yes Governor'

 

Vera finally managed to speak but it was barely audible and Ms. Ferguson had already left the staff room.

 

' _Oh god'_

 

Vera shut her eyes tight for a second trying to take in everything, trying to figure out how she will get through this day with a clear head. She took a deep breath and gave herself a little pep talk, turned around and began her day


End file.
